Of Dragons and Witchlings
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: I really wish this could have happened. I felt bad for Hiccup but really wanted for him to feel some love. I mean he should have been healed at one point or another. Leave reviews if any. I own nothing!


**Ok so I came up with this idea about mixing How to Train Your Dragon and Magical DoReMi, while adding my own character. Not so much from Magical DoReMi, but my character will be a witchling, and has a purpose in the story. Hiccup really had it tough in the movie, and I felt as if he needed some love of course. I own nothing but my character. Enjoy!**

The fight for the freedom and safety of dragons had come to an end. The red death had been defeated and slayed. Hiccup and toothless were the ones that stopped the dragon together with their strong friendship. But where was Hiccup? The last the others had seen him was up in the air from the explosion but could see nothing but smoke. However Hiccup's dragon toothless had flown straight at him to protect him from the on coming blaze. A child at the ground yelled out his name in a blood curdling scream. "HICCUP!".

**Flashback**

"Whoops! Sorry guys I think I left something back at the academy, see you all later!" said Hiccup casually leaving his friends dumbfounded. He was going back, but not to look for his 'missing' item. He was leaving to see his new best friend that was a dragon. He named it Toothless because of its retractable teeth. It was known as a night fury because it always struck the village for food at night, while not to be seen in the horizon. Hiccup however had landed a hit on the dragon, but no one believed him. Everyone saw him as a screw up, almost as if the outcast out of everyone.

He befriended the dragon, even though his father Stoick told him to slay dragons yet how was Hiccup supposed to? He didn't have it in him to kill the night fury but let it go. He later saw it struggled to fly because of a damage to its tail. Since then, this has been occurring for a couple of weeks now. Coming to and from the dragon to feed him, and even become its trainer. Except now their was going to be an extra surprise in store when he visited his reptile friend once more.

He went into the bowl shaped hole where his friend resided. He came back and said hello to toothless. Toothless happily came flying towards his direction practically knocking Hiccup down with him. "Okay, okay okay buddy calm down! You sure are energetic today!" said Hiccup. Toothless purred and even licked his face. "Okay so how's about more practice with flying today?" asked Hiccup. Toothless nodded his head. However before Hiccup mounted toothless, Toothless started to growl in a different direction Hiccup arrived from. "What is it boy? This can't be good." said Hiccup.

Nonetheless he heard rustling coming from around the bushes. "Who's there?" shouted Hiccup at the bush. Toothless prepared himself for some form of battle until a voice was heard from the bushes. "Wait, wait wait!" said the voice. It must have been a young child since the sound was rather high. He even approached himself by coming out of the bushes slowly, meaning no harm. "Oh... And who might you be? I've never seen you around the village before." said Hiccup to the child.

The child was about eight years old, tan skinned and about proper clothing Hiccup was wearing. "My name is William. What's yours?" asked William. "Hiccup. You're not from around here are you? You don't seem familiar." said Hiccup. "That's alright I came from another part of the Isle of Berk." said William. "Oh well nice to meet you. So tell me do you have any dragons that attack your village for food?" asked Hiccup a bit hesitantly. "Yes actually! How did you know?" asked William.

"Well you see our village is attacked constantly by dragons for food. To tell you the truth I actually landed a weapon upon one of the dragons with my inventions." said Hiccup. "Whoa really? is it the one right behind you?" asked William referring to Toothless. "Well you got me there. His names toothless. But then again you wouldn't believe me if I told you this but I may have took down Toothless, but I didn't have the heart to slay him. I just couldn't. You wouldn't believe me-" said Hiccup but was then interrupted by William. "But I do believe you. Why wouldn't I?" said William.

"Wait... you actually believe me?" asked Hiccup. "Well of course Toothless is proof." said William. He came to the two closer, while Toothless began to growl a little until Hiccup calmed him down, meaning William was now a friend of theirs too. "Well to tell you the truth, no one in my village really believes me in any way." started Hiccup. William decided to grab hold of Hiccups hand. "Go on." said William. "The whole entire village thinks I'm a mess up all just because I'm not as strong as the other vikings in the village. I don't have any true friends since this show off Snotlout is always pushing me down with his strength. I have these inventive ideas to make inventions but they always mess up." said Hiccup. William squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'm not that popular around the village, and I can't really make so much of a living. I'm like an outcast to all of them." said Hiccup. William had tears on the brim of his eyes. He hugged Hiccup tightly and started to talk. "That's-That's terrible. No one should ever think of you that way! Nonetheless treat you in the same matter!" said William. his was sobbing quietly, yet Hiccup came down to Williams level and hugged him tightly. "Hey, hey. it's not that bad. But you actually care about what I try to do?" asked Hiccup.

"Well yeah. You must be very clever when it comes to inventions! They just work at the wrong time." said William calming down a little. "Well thanks. I don't get something like this too often I suppose." said Hiccup. "Well everyone needs encouragement now and then." said William smiling and embracing Hiccup back. "Can I tell you a secret?" asked Hiccup. William looked at Hiccup and nodded. "Sure. What is it?" asked William. "Well as you can see I'm training toothless, but... no one else knows about this except for me... and you. I can't let anyone know about this, or they'll shun me for the rest of my life, and even worse they might kill Toothless." said Hiccup.

William nodded and hugged him to assure him Hiccups secret was safe with him. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. But I do have a secret of my own. Please tell nobody this either please?" asked William. "I get the picture. So what do you want to tell me?" asked Hiccup. "I'm a witchling. I am an apprentice in learning of magic." said William in a hushed tone. "Uhhh not to be rude but what's a witchling? I've never seen one at all if you know what I mean." said Hiccup. "It's alright! I might as well show you!" said William as he backed a little bit away and took his item. "This is called a Dream Spinner! I use to transform into a witchling!" said William.

Hiccup and Toothless were very unsure at what he was about to do but nodded to tell him to keep going. He pressed the middle button, it went floating into the air and William put it on rather quickly. "Balla daila dong ding, now I am a witchling! yelled William in his green witchling outfit while striking a pose. Toothless was a little bit spooked at what just happened, but Hiccup reassured him as he was in awe. "Wow! I never knew you could do that. Anyways I won't tell anyone either." said Hiccup. "Pinky promise? No one else is aloud to know about this either" asked William. Hiccup smiled and held pinky's with the child. "Pinky promise." said Hiccup.

William giggled and embraced Hiccup. He then looked to toothless. "It was great meeting you too Toothless said William as he embraced the dragons neck with Toothless purring. "Well I hope we get to see each other again... you know when no one is out to get us and what not." said Hiccup. They both laughed and Toothless smiled as well. "I hope so too." said William.

**End Flashback**

"HICCUP!" Williams voice screamed. He was in the air riding his broomstick to help Hiccups assaults on the dragon with most of his spell drops. Once the explosion occurred William went flying back down to the ground. That is once his broomstick was pulled up by him and managed to not to even hit. He could see where the impact of Toothless was when he protected Hiccup. He went running towards them with much speed, hoping Hiccup was alright.

Through the terrain and wasteland of the ground him, the vikings, and the other dragons were he found toothless. "Toothless! Toothless!" started William. Stoick and the others came along as well. Toothless opened his eyes and made small sounds. "Wh... Where's Hiccup?" asked Stoick in shock. William was crying, tears cascading down his face. Toothless unfolded his wings to reveal Hiccup was there indeed. Stoick grabbed a hold on Hiccup and listened to his heart beat. It was faint but he was alive. "He's alive!" Stoick shouted to everyone. Astrid had a face of relief and happiness, while everyone else cheered along with the dragons.

Gobber was happy and filled with excitement Hiccup was alive, but then noticed the child sitting on the ground his head down. "Hiccup... Hiccup can you hear me?" asked a hesitant William. No response of course but William was expecting him to say something. He sat next to Hiccup who was lying down on the ground. William was still in tears and commenced to talk again. "Hiccup... remember our secrets? You-you were training dragons, and-and I am learning to use magic. Please wake up... I don't want you to be alone." said William. He then let out a blood curdling scream that echoed through the wasteland. It was evident he yelled out the word no.

Everyone silenced as if to understand the situation. William whispered, "What did he ever do?" to the crowd. "What did he ever do to any of you!?" he shouted now facing the crowd behind him. His face searing with anger and a serious tone in his voice. It wasn't long until Astrid spoke from the crowd. "What are you talking about?" asked Astrid. "I'm talking about him. Why didn't you all accept him for who he was? I did immediatly and so did he with me." said William with clarification in his voice.

"What are you talking about? He was practically the weakest one out of all of-" started Snotlout. "He's different SO WHAT!?" screamed William to all of them. "He is physically weak. He can't do most things other vikings can. But he does have a clever mind, and uses it to the most effective way possible. He makes these awesome inventions, yet are only used and made at the wrong time and place. At least he tried to make your lives different but you all think other wise. He doesn't need the treatment you all give him." said William with a bit of disgust in his voice.

"Now what are you all going to do? You discovered my secret of being a witchling and using magic. But are you all going to do away with me? Or possibly shun me?" said William. "Why can't any of you accept us for who we are?" said William. With that he broke down slowly falling in tears hugging Hiccup tightly burying his face within his chest. Toothless silently crawled up towards the two to give them comfort. Someone else in particular came walking to them as well.

It was Astrid. She silently embraced the child, and he did so to her as well. She whispered in his ears "We're sorry." to him, as if to tell him everything will be alright. William calmed down from this, and then all three heard some shuffling. All three were shocked to see Hiccups body move and opened his eyes slowly and began speaking. "Hey guys... what did I miss?" asked Hiccup in a harsh whispered tone since his voice was hoarse. "Hiccup!" Astrid and William yelled embracing him. Toothless came in and licked his face, but upon stepping on his abdomen, Hiccup flinched with pain.

It was evident that they all could see he was missing a leg. "You'll be fine Hiccup. Just sit tight." said William. He took out his wandaler, and even though he knew he was never allowed to do this, he had to heal most of Hiccups wounds, even if they were to transfer to William. He waved his wandaler and cast his spell. **"Hiccup is now awake and is feeling fine! Lets heal his wounds to make him refreshed and refined!" **said William as his wandaler shot out green music notes around Hiccup and himself. Half of the wounds were transferred to William, except Hiccup still had only one leg.

William embraced him once more. They both smiled at each other for the bright future that was in store for the both of them and Toothless, as they all embraced together.


End file.
